The Talk
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Kurt and Blaine give "the talk" to their gay teenage son. Hope you enjoy! XOXO


**Disclaimer I don't own glee. So I debated for a while wither their kid should be a girl or boy, so I hope you like it how it turned out. Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

Kurt and Blaine were discussing this for a while and thought it was about time there son has "The talk"

"Nate, could you come here, we need to talk with you!" Kurt calls from the living room, holding Blaine's hand tightly.

Nate their son walks slowly into the internet pushing his curls that he interested form Blaine out of his eyes. "About what?" he asks, worried he was in trouble.

"Blaine: your father and I, um... we think it's time for "the talk"" Kurt nods.

"I don't need it though." Nate whines.

"Well, why not... even I got a sex talk, I got it from my dad, and it was not pretty."

"Because I figured it out already."

"What do you mean by you figured it out?" Blaine asks raising an eyebrow

"I looked it up on the internet." Nate

"Oh god you watch porn too?! Blaine, god... no!" Kurt starts to panic.

"I also read some stuff."

"Ok... my son's a pervert. Blaine what do we do!" Kurt whisper yells, squeezing his hand tightly.

"He is not, shut up he is ok, great parenting Kurt.." Blaine tries to calm Kurt, while making sure that Nate knows he's not a pervert.

"What! No I'm not!"

"Your dad just a little bit sensitive about those things."

"Do I still have to have a talk about it?" Nate asks hopeful.

"I'm sorry, and yes."

"Damn." Nate mutters under his breath.

"Porn and fan-fictions not always true, beside fan-fictions are usually written by fourteen year olds who are virgins, and usually girls." Blaine explains.

"Could I know what in the hell do you already know?" Kurt demands

"Sex, rimming, blowjobs, handjobs, fingering, stuff like that…" Nate mutters

"Blaine! I... my own son! He's only fifth teen!" Kurt yell, while Nate has to try not to laugh.

"Kurt, relax, kids do these things all the time." Blaine soothes.

"When I was your age I didn't even wanted to know it."

"Why not?" Nate asks hoping they would get off topic.

"Cause from my dad it's awkward and from your dad it would make me want to ravish him and we weren't together." Kurt says awkwardly

"So, what do I need to know then?"

"Be safe."

"Thanks, I would never have done that without that."

"Don't back sass your father." Blaine cuts in annoyed. "Nate, we don't like this anymore than you do, it's just that people have sex. It's something people do weekly, hell daily!"

"I know I hear it." Nate mutters.

"We just want you to be safe, always use a condom, unless you're going to be with that person for the rest of your life. Some people wear condoms during handjobs, and blowjobs."

"That sounds inconvenient."

"Probably is." Blaine mutters without thinking.

"So you two don't use them?"

"One: Our sex life is private. Two: I'm going to tell you this so you know, we used condoms at first, but then we got into an extremely deep relationship, and were planning to get married eventually, so we stopped. I think you should do that as well. When you find someone that loves you as more than anything else. You are there everything, and they're your everything. Don't go into something too quickly." Kurt explains.

"Oh." Nate whispers, "A-are we done?"

"Not yet. You also need lube."

"Oh god, I know this part though."

"We'll you're going to know this extra well." Blaine smirks at his frowning son.

"You're doing this part, dear." Kurt informs Blaine smirking. Blaine sticks out his tongue, only having Kurt to lick it.

"I seriously have to watch this too!"

"This was nothing Nate."

"I seriously don't want to watch something. I hear it often enough." Nate mutters loud enough for both of them to hear causing Blaine to laugh softly.

"So lube. Basically…it's a liquid that makes things slick usually. They have flavored ones and also just plain ones. Many people prefer a silicone-based lube for anal sex because it will last longer than a water-based lube, but a thick water-based gel is an option as well. Just use it or you are going to be sorer than you will be in the morning and without it will probably be extremely painful."

"Do you guys use it?" Nate asks almost ashamed of begin curious.

"Yes." Kurt snorts.

"I that all?"

Blaine took charge "No, Sex is an important part of being human. It involves more than the physical act of intercourse with another person. It affects how we feel about ourselves as males and females, and even impacts some of the choices we make. Also the right to accurate information about sexuality and HIV/AIDS, so after you start having sex, you need to start getting tested. Remember you have the right to stop being physical or sexual with a partner at any point, the right to say no to an unwanted touch of any kind, the right not to be pressured into being physical or sexual and the right not to express your sexuality unless you want to. If you ever need to be picked up no matter what time it is or where you are, call one of us if you're in any sort of trouble."

"Are you listening Nate?"

"I zoned out during the end." Nate admitted knowing that his dad would quiz him if he said yes.

"Just remember, don't through yourself out there, you have rights to say no, and stay away from drinking if you're at a party and a guy likes you there." Blaine sighs. Nate nods.

"Remember you're not worthless." Kurt adds. "We're not saying you're not a loud to have sex, we're just saying make it worth something."

Blaine nods in agreement, adding in "We put so different types of lube and condoms in the first drawer of your nightstand."

"Err thanks dads."

Blaine smiles. "We love you." Kurt nods. They share hugs before Nate goes upstairs to his room. "That wasn't so bad."

"You slipped up, a few times but in the end did most of the talking." Kurt teases Blaine.

"Either way we were both did some awesome parenting, love." Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt kissing his head lightly.

"You're right. I love you." Kurt lets his head rest on Blaine's shoulder.

"Love you too Kurtie." Blaine sighs after almost forty years with this man everyday he falls in love with him, and there is no way in hell it could get old.

**Did you like it? I really hope you did. Please be a doll and give me a review!**

**XOXO**


End file.
